Switched
by Aivlyz
Summary: Charmcaster cast a spell on herself and Gwen, making their lives switch. She has replaced everyone's memory of Gwen- including Ben and Kevin, of course. Gwen doesn't know about this either but then she stumbled upon Ben one day and found themselves having a lot in common, freaky. They then try to figure out why the similarity between them was so obvious. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Heyo, if you didn't know I said I had a new story to write... WELL, it's your lucky day cause I didn't have anything to do and decided to write it. The story is a little sad, yes, it's not all Gwevin but trust me, it's mostly about romance and relationships and stuff. I do hope you enjoy this!

Oh and yes, Charmcaster's real name is Hope- I think. Cause, of that episode... Uhm, 'the enemy of my enemy'? If I'm not mistaken... The one where Charmcaster uses other people's soul to see her Dad, yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The white-headed girl cast a spell making her enemy fall with her, the platform they were standing on fell. The red-headed screamed in surprise while calling out her cousin's name, followed by her mate. "BEN, KEVIN!"

But the both of them were too occupied battling the giant rock monsters the white headed has created. "Gwen!" the red-headed heard them call but it was seconds too late cause the platform fell to oblivion; two of them remained and the rest of the world was blocked out- pitch black.

"Charmcaster," the red-headed sneered, "What have you done? What's your game?"

"Oh shut up, Gwen." the girl who had pretty violet eyes snapped back. "I need to concentrate."

Gwen was about to attack but then she couldn't feel herself; it was like she was paralyzed but still standing up. "Wha-" Charmcaster continued chanting her spell, her voice soft at first but then it grew louder and louder. Flashes of different shades of pink and purple were formed, then it grew into waves and the larger and larger; it was like a tsunami of pink magic. With one last howl of her spell, pink flooded everywhere and eventually turned white with a big flash. Gwen shut her eyes; the light was blinding them. _What the heck is she doing?_

After what seems like to be seconds, Charmcaster bolted up. She was lying on a bed. Her surroundings weren't familiar. She groaned slightly, she had used up all her energy but then came to her senses. "It worked!" she yelped, hopping onto the floor. "IT WORKED!"

She ran around the room, trying to look for a few things- Pictures, yes! She rummaged through some cupboards and found and album of pictures. Excitedly, she flipped them open and gasped a what she saw. There was a picture of her as a kid next to a brunet boy, his green eyes sparkling and two large birthday cakes stood before them. On the cakes written, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE AND BEN!" She couldn't believe this, she did it! After a year of research she got what she wanted- the life of that perfect little Gwendolyn Tennyson. Aha, she couldn't care what happened to Gwen right now. She was too happy. Suddenly, she froze, her brain was suddenly feeding her information, no, not information... Memories. Memories of her and Ben during that summer, getting accepted to a prep school, everything but they weren't so clear. Sure, all the main memories, she could remember, but all the smaller details, she couldn't catch any of them; she doesn't even know what Gwen's favourite colour was. Despite that, she felt so normal and perfect.

Just then, she heard a familiar ringing noise, was that? Her cellphone? She had a cellphone, more importantly, friends? Hope darted up from where she was kneeling down before and went towards to where the sound was coming from. She found a light pink cellphone and punched the receive button, didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hope?" a husky low voice said.

"Speaking." she replied; she had no idea who she has talking to. "What do you want?"

"What," the voice said in a very annoyed tone. "No 'hi', no nothing? Eh, whatever. Ben called me to go over to Mr. Smoothies. You wanna come along?"

"Uh, who's this?" Hope said, she knew it was a bad move but she didn't care.

"What is wrong with you, Hope? Don't you recognise your own boyfriend's voice?" Kevin said a little hurt, putting his hand onto his chest dramatically even though he knew no one could see.

_Oh right, it's that Kevin boy. I almost forgot._ "Right, Kevin. I don't know what's up with me today but sure, I'd love to come." She said and hung up before he could say something else. Hope let out a sigh in relieve and headed towards the door. She came down the stairs casually and heard her name being called out.  
"Hope?"

She turned to the direction of where her name was being called to a responded with a simple 'yes?'. It was her mother, well, Gwen's mother. "Hope, can you help me write out these messages to your relatives? I want to invite them to a barbeque party in two weeks." her mother ordered, stepping out of the kitchen. "Just rewrite what I have written in the sample message and remember to not mess up the names." Her mother then handed her a stack of blank paper, envelopes and an expensive-looking black pen. Charmcaster stared at the pile of paper her mother had give to her._ Is she serious? I have things to do too. This is too much._

"I want them posted by tomorrow. Thanks, honey." her mother pecked her on her cheek and then left. Hope couldn't be bothered with this when she heard a car honked outside her house. She chucked the stack of paper to the dining table and darted outside. Waiting for her was a sick green Camaro with two thick black lines going through the centre of it. It honked again, at least another five times. Hope ran over and got into the front seat.

"Took you long enough." remarked Kevin when she got in. Hope scratched the right side of her head and shrugged, "Sorry." Kevin looked at her in a weird way and examined her quietly with an eyebrow raised, "Sorry?" he chuckled. "You sure you're alright, Hope? That's a first from you." He shook his head slightly at her. "Move already." Hope complained, "I'm thirsty."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her again, she wasn't like her normal self- Hope would never forget to put on her safety belt. That was like her thing- safety. "Uh, Hope. I'm not moving till you put on your safety belt."

_Crap._ She quickly buckled them on. "Oh, right." She cursed slightly under her breath, _Being Gwen is so hard... Why is she such a goodie-goodie. It drives me insane. _

The rest of the journey to Mr. Smoothies was awkwardly quiet. Kevin found this weird because wherever they went, Hope would definitely pick up a fight with him, no matter how stupid it was but he still enjoyed those bittersweet moments. But today, she felt so different and weird. Where was that girl he was so familiar with? She looked the same, yes, when they first met when he was eleven. Yeah, it's not hard forgetting someone who had white hair and purple eyes. And that connection they had before when they were together... Why isn't he feeling the vibes? Kevin mentally pushed the thought away from his head, _Maybe she's just a little stressed?_

* * *

Like it, hate it? Do tell me! I thought it was a pretty good idea. Gwen will appear soon I promise. c: Welp, like I said in my other stories... I will update them on Fridays. Today's the 21st June 2013... SO I'll be expecting to update this on 28th June 2013. See you then, PEACE, YO!

**P.S: Do rate, review and stuff. I'd feel more motivated j****ust like any other writer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo Internet,

I've finished all my homework in school today so I was pretty free the whole evening but I haven't studied any Japanese which I'm suppose to do! D8 I have an exam in a few weeks time and I _cannot _afford to fail! I also have an international leveled Writing test tomorrow so, writing these practically helped a lot! Wish me luck guys. :C This chapter was a trick, I wrote another type of plot before but thought it was too short... So, I erased the WHOLE THING and rewrote everything but it's all worth it for you guys. Ah, the things I do...

And to zz73 (Guest~), I'm sorry to disappoint you a little so I edited the bit about how Hope has Gwen's memories- but only the main one- she doesn't even know Gwen's favourite colour, etc. I can't possibly let her know everything! That'll ruin the whole plot! But thanks for your review, I really appreciate it.

And I even uploaded this earlier for you guys. You better enjoy it! :I

Disclaimer: No, Ben 10 isn't mind; not even Kevin's sxc ass is mine. :C

* * *

"Hey Hope, Kevin." Ben greeted solemnly when they were finally at earshot distance, he gave them a little smile and went back to sucking on his smoothie straw until it made an annoying sound that told him it was empty. Annoyed, Ben peered into his cup to confirmed that his smoothie was all gone. He got up and looked at both his cousin and best friend, "I'm getting another smoothie, you guys want any? It's on me." he announced. Kevin asked for a soda and Hope just asked him to get her whatever he thought was good which apparently made Ben stopped in his tracks and looked in Hope in horror, which Kevin did the same a few seconds later. "What?" he exclaimed in disbelieve, has his cousin lost her mind?

Hope was taken aback, she cursed mentally at her stupidity for not examining how Gwen reacts and lives with other people, especially these two; they practically knew everything there is to know about the infamous Gwendolyn Tennyson. She also wished that her spelled work perfectly, although she wasn't really complaining, she wish she knew everything there was to know about Gwen. The thought of them being all suspicious about her made her annoyed but she straighten up a bit to hide the facts. "Uhm," Hope tried to think of a good reason why she said that. "I'll have some pineapple then" she stated as a matter of fact, she liked pineapple. Which made Kevin raised an eyebrow at her back, seriously, he thought to himself, Hope was really out of character. "Hope, don't you hate pineapple?" He questioned and Ben nodded in silence. What was this? Hope was irritated at how Gwen and her had absolutely nothing in common!

"People- especially girls- changes their mind about stuff; often." Hope finally said lamely. The boys nodded, girls were so complicated after all. "Okay," Ben shrugged, not really bothering about the whole thing already and headed for the counter. He came back with smoothies for everyone and the all silently sipped on their own drinks; Hope was feeling bored, she though the Tennysons and their friend here would lead a more interesting life. She has heard of dancing clubs, 'the night out', shopping sprees and sneaking into places doing graffiti from various TV shows and movies, books even but this was lame... Lamer than having no friends at all, at least she was practicing magic. Hanging out at a smoothie shack? Seriously? Hope pursed her lips and glanced at Kevin who was peering into his soda cup; _He looks kindda stupid like that... What is he doing? No, actually..._ She blushed a little; _He's kindda cute._ Kevin then looked at her with a little smirk up his face, he sensed her staring at him. "What?" he asked a little teasingly. Hope's cheeks immediately turned into a brighter shade of red. "Oh, nothing." She stammered, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "I was just thinking; I'm kind of bored."

Kevin nodded thoughtfully at his girlfriend, and the weirdness had begun again. Doesn't Hope have like an emergency book to read or something? Maybe she finally got over it... Nah, that's not like her. But he pushed the thought away and asked, "Wanna go somewhere?"

Hope put in a little thought about it and announced that she actually has a plan to what they would do for the day but when Ben questioned about it, Hope quickly told him. "I'm sorry Ben but, it's just gonna be Kevin and I." Kevin gave a sarcastic apologetic look on his face; Hope smirked a little and continued, "Yeah, go hang out with some other friends of yours while we're gone? Okay? K." And with that Charmcaster took hold of her so-called boyfriend's hand and lead him to where his car was. Chuckling a little to himself, Kevin followed.

Once Kevin and Hope were gone; Ben found himself finishing his cup of smoothies yet again. He stood up lazily and headed toward the direction of the counter was. He was about to turn to a corner when he bumped into someone and made the person drop their smoothie; thick pink liquid oozing out from the cup on the floor. "Hey!" Ben exclaimed; flinching away from the smoothie before it could dirty his new trainers, even though it was totally his fault. "Shouldn't you be the one apologising?" a rather familiar voice mumbled in a harsh tone. Ben looked up to see a red-headed girl, she was wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a red vest over it; her grey skirt which were above her knees hanged nicely at her slim figure with leggings under them and a set of grey heels. But what caught his attention most was the fact she looked strangely familiar and her eyes, he thought, were the same shade of emerald as his; her face too, it had a matching shape to his. "Sorry," Ben said, half-heartedly. "Have we met?"

The red-headed crossed her arms at the boy's rudeness and obnoxiousness, "I've seen you on TV, yeah, but, impossible- I just moved here. Strange but, I've always thought we look a lot in common. But, gotta say, you're really rude." Ben scoffed at her comment and made a face, "Well," he defended, "For someone I just met, you're not very nice yourself. And-"

"Yo, Tennyson!" he heard a voice call from behind him. "I forgot to tell you-" He couldn't say anything when his eyes landed on the red-headed; she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Wait, Levin, didn't you have a girlfriend? He shook the thought away, he wasn't the type of guy who cheated, well, not anymore. "Who's she?" Kevin didn't really meant to make it sound rude but obviously failed miserably. The red-headed made a face at both the guys. thinking the wrong way; she didn't know the whole 'saviour of the universe' and his teammates could be such jerks? She thought the guy who had such ebony eyes and a good-looking face was kind of attractive at first but the thought died away when he completely ignored her and asked Ben who she was when he could just straight-forwardly as her himself. "Well," the female look-alike of Ben started to talk, "For starters, the name's Gwendolyn; call me Gwen though." Kevin repeated her name softly which gave her a little chill down her spine. _Strange_, she thought, _but still, I'm not falling for this guy_. "Anyway Tennyson, we won't be coming back till late; at night. So, yeah." Kevin said; he could have told him this information through his phone but it's batteries died and Hope apparently had 'forgotten' hers, he then nodded at Gwen the left without another word. Gwen thought he was so rude, _that guy has really have to be taught some manners._

"So, Gwen," began Ben; he didn't even responded to Kevin, then something suddenly hit him on the head mentally. "WAIT- You're name is _Gwendolyn; Gwen_? That, that, that rhymes; with my name! Benjamin; Gwendolyn, Ben; Gwen. What the heck?" he whaled throwing both his hand up in the air; he found this girl too interesting. Why does she look like him? Why does her name rhyme with his? And more importantly, why does he feel so comfortable with her?!

Gwen really didn't like how Ben kind of obnoxious and rude just cause he had 'save the universe, blah, blah, blah...'; you don't go around new people you meet saying your name rhymes and all, that's plain weird, not to mention stupid. "Right, now, if would excuse me. I'm getting myself _another _smoothie," she turned her back at the annoying 'hero' and murmured under her breath, "Since this jerk spilled mine."

"Hey," Ben trotted after the red-headed, he wanted to know more about this mysterious girl. "Let me get you a smoothie." He offered once he was by her side. Gwen smiled a little at his approach, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Strawberry, please."

_Odd, that's Hope's favourite... Well, __**was. **_"Sure," Ben nodded and went ahead of her till he was in line. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable at the back till I come back with the drinks."And so, Gwen made her way to the back and sat at an empty panic table. While Ben was wondering all about the very mysterious red-headed and also waiting in line.

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter? It's not much... But, It'll have to do for now. c: Please tell me how you feel about it by leaving a nice review! This is posted on 26th June 2013, I will update this by next Friday- 5th June. Probably earlier though. See you then, PEACE, YO!

**P.S: If you want me to write faster, do motivate me by favouriting, following and reviewing! All is really appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

How's it going, bros?

I know, I know, I'm late but heeyyyyy, new chapter right? Anywho, Happy belated 4th of July to all Americanos~ I'm a little late and it's almost the 6th of July here now. ;c I should be doing my homework or something productive but procrastination takes over me too easily.. This chapter is a bit slow, but it's okay. Maybe this story will be about 10 chapters long? Idk. But, I'm about quater to half-way done. I just can't figure out the ending. Yikes. Suggestions anyone?

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

"And where are we heading to?" Kevin asked his silver-headed girlfriend, when they left Mr. Smoothie's. Kevin was sure she might take him to another one of her shopping sprees and hopefully she might shop for lingerie, those were one of the lucky days where he actually has fun when shopping with her. Unless, he considered having to be pulled in almost every shop in that damned shopping centre 'fun'. Kevin kept his speed slow and looked at his girlfriend, waiting for an answer. Hope's lips were pursed and she seemed like she was actually thinking of something philosophic; she tapped her chin with one of her hands and gazed up at the top of the car. "Uhm," she gave another thought, should she go to the shopping centre like most girls do? What did Gwen do? Hope didn't have any memories of Gwen and Kevin going out much, just bits here and there, but she was very sure the couple went out a lot. And she really meant a lot.

Or is Gwen more of like the weird type and did weird stuff? Heck, this was harder than she had expected. But, _screw it, _she thought, "let's just go to the nearest shopping centre and get something to eat. I'm starving and I have no intention to get another one of those damned smoothies" she finally announced. Kevin nodded and changed his directions to were the nearest shopping centre was, "Whatever you say..." his predictions were yet again, rather precise.

"So, Gwen," Ben was resting his head on this hand but his attention was still fully taken by the red-headed he was still so interested in. "What brings you here? I mean, why'd you move to Bellwood?"

Gwen hesitated to answer; she didn't like lying and wasn't the slightest bit good at it. She thought through to what to say to the bearer of the Ultimatrix while she sucked silently on her smoothie with a straight face. "About that," she put her smoothie down and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I guess I wanted to get away from my uncle a bit... I don't know, start fresh I guess." Ben nodded at her silently, still sucking on his cookies n' cream, coconut and blueberry-flavoured smoothie. The next question was obvious but Gwen still hoped that the young teen won't say it. "Why?"

Ugh, he said it. Gwen tried her best not to frown at the brunette but fail miserably. "Is something wrong?" he then asked, slightly taken aback. Gwen shook her head slightly and managed a little smile to assure him everything was okay. "Yeah," she shrugged, "I just haven't been getting into good terms with him recently, I don't know what has gotten into me lately but, I started to have this very strong dislike feeling towards him. I don't think this had ever happen before..." she explained, "See, my uncle has been taking care of me since a kid cause I lost both my parents and well, I just don't know. I decided to move here and get a job but Bellwood doesn't really seemed convinced hiring a teenager who wasn't really raised with parents. I'm pretty smart, not bragging or anything, but, I can probably get most decent jobs done. Then again, no one knows me here. And, I know no one who can help me."

Ben looked at the girl suspiciously, doesn't that sound a lot like that girl who attacked him when he was ten, with that uncle of hers, Rex? Matt? He couldn't really put a finger on it but swiped that thought away, that girl was about way older than what this girl looked like. It couldn't possibly her, plus, it's been years since that happened, the guy and his niece probably retired from the whole 'evil' thing. It will eventually get boring since Ben's always there to stop the bad guys. His suspicion then turned to sympathy, poor girl, does this mean she hadn't a place to stay? He had to know this himself so, "Do you got a place to stay?" he asked.

Gwen opened her mouth to say something then closed it back and shook her head instead, "No."

"Well, would you like staying at my place?" Ben offered generously. Even though he had just met this girl, he had this strange feeling to trust her. He didn't know why but his instinct told him otherwise. Gwen smiled sweetly at the teen, he was rather kind that what she had though before. She guessed she was wrong about him being a jerk, maybe he wasn't that much of a jerk after all. But, Gwen came here a few days ago and manage to get a room and a job which doesn't pay much, she still owe the owner cash for renting the room. She needed a total of a hundred and fifty dollars, she'd been working hard, skipping meals just to save up for the rent. Now she gets a place to stay, for free, of course she wasn't going to turn it down! But she was definitely going to pay the landlord for the room; she needed another fifty dollars which was fine, another one shift at her job and she'll need all the money to pay him off.

"Yes," Gwen smiled even brighter, "I would love to! Thank you!"

Ben managed a smile and gave the girl a thumbs up, hiding the worry behind him. He should have thought it through before offering her! He didn't have a spare room and his parents wouldn't be so keen on letting a random girl stay over at his house, more importantly, alone, in his room!

"Aren't you eating?"

"No."

"But you said you were hungry."

"I was but, I'm not now."

"You're a liar."

"Suck it up, Levin." Hope flipped her long hair over her shoulders as she lead Kevin past rows of restaurants. So he was right, she wanted to come here for a reason to shop, Kevin didn't really mind though. Her boyfriend gave her a meaningless shrug and quietly tail her from behind. This was going to get boring, he knew it would. They then spent the next few hours picking out outfits and having a few conversations like:

"Kevin," Hope called; she was starting to feel very comfortable with the dark teen, "Do you think this is nice?"

Kevin would look at her a few seconds and examine what she would be wearing at, nodded a little and said it was "Alright." He continued this routine for as long as he could remember and finally the both left the mall with Hope happily carrying a few shopping bags. When they finally reached his Dodge Challenger Hope announced, "I wanna go to a night club."

Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her, "Getting a little bad girl now, aren't we?" He smirked slightly at the girl. "So that's what all this about? Making me take you out shopping? So you can wear something to a club?" Hope shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Yup. Now get me home so I can change."

As an obedient boyfriend he was, Kevin did as his lady told him to. She even ordered him to wait for her in his car while she got ready. Her nerves, he thought, she could have always invited him into her house, maybe serve him some soda and biscuits. But, no, she wanted him to stay in his car with nothing to do. Sometimes, he thought, why did he even agree to go out with her? Oh wait, he fell in love, as if it wasn't obvious enough? But, this feeling he had been getting since he called her this morning. He felt nothing, like, if he broke up with her, right then, he wouldn't feel broken or sad. And to even think of the times he had be so afraid of just losing the girl; even the thought of it had scared him several times, it just died away. Just today... Wasn't this a little odd?

And that red-headed, he thought, why did he find her so attractive; he mean not just drop-dead gorgeous, there was a spark when their eyes met, obsidian to emerald. A familiar spark which he had felt many times with the girl he was dating but today, today, that sparked vanished. He wondered why, wasn't Hope there since he first met her as the cousin who talked too much of Benjamin Tennyson?

Hope on the other hand, dashed into her house excitedly. She ran upstairs, passing by the dining table which was still occupied with empty letters and papers; she threw down all the clothes she had just bought onto her bed, her lips curled up to a huge smile. She dug through the sack of clothes and finally fished out one she would wear tonight. It was a silver dress which were actually too short if you didn't have legging or anything but Hope didn't care, she had a nice body and she wanted to show off a little tonight. She then rummaged through some of Gwen's drawers, hoping to find make-up and to her surprise, she found a huge stash of make-up in the girl's first drawer. Hope was pretty surprise, Gwen never really looked like she had on make-up; snickering to herself, she thought maybe Gwen's face was filled with make-up all the time, so much that everyone thought that was how she looked like. But everyone knew that that was a huge lie.

Kevin have been waiting for an hour, he was getting frustrated. He was in a comfortable position on the hood of his car, leaning against his windscreen, he wanted to go up to his girlfriend's house and demand what took her so long, but the way he was seated in made him lazy. "I'm ready." He heard Hope said and turned to see her in her outfit; he didn't even noticed she had been there or when she even left the house. He must have been very oblivious to the surroundings.

The black onyx-headed guy thought his girlfriend was wearing too little material but that connection lost made him lost interest to argue. He couldn't be bothered plus, he was a little tired away. Kevin kind of felt guilty, maybe he was getting bored of this girl who he had fantasies of having a family with. "You look, uh, nice." He commented instead and got into his car without another word. "Thanks." And he revved off, leaving a comfortable yet silent atmosphere through the driving.

"You should be lucky I know people," Kevin half said, half yelled to his date, "Or we wouldn't be here!" The music was blaring and the setting was dim though coloured-light and laser beams were flashing everywhere. Hope nodded thoughtfully at Kevin's statement then asked if they could have some drinks. Knowing Hope wasn't the 'bad girl' type- well, Gwen- he was going to get them something non-alcoholic. Kevin gave his date a sign that he'll look for a waiter or something and be right back then disappeared into the crowd. He then bumped into a person, "Hey!" he sneered, "Watch where you're-"

"I'm sorry," the red-headed replied then looked up to who she bumped into, both of their eyes locked to one another for a while and it just felt like it was just the two of them in the whole club. Gwen finally straighten up and adjust the shirt she was looking at, "Uhm, how can I help you, er, sir?"

"What are you doing here?" he dark teen asked, ignoring her question.

"I work here."

* * *

Tell me if you liked or hated it? This is posted on 5th of June 2013, Friday. For once. Aha. c; I might update this a week later; like I said, MIGHT. I really do need suggestions for these.

**P.S: My writing is kind of dying, my plot is dying. I don't know what to write. :C But I sure could help some motivation! Favourite, follow or review your opinions and suggestions! All is appreciated~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo!**

**Sorry it took me a while but hey, it's up and I finished it in one whole night. Woot! I'm proud. This one haven't got much action it's mostly conversation but I think it's pretty good. So yeah. c:**

**And to "Hi": Thanks for your comment and yes, from Pewds. 8'D Glad to see some people from the bro army. And I'm glad you liked it. c; SO HERE, THIS ONE IS FOR YOU TOO.**

**Gamesharker, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. xD But this chapter isn't that much of craziness. ;P Hope you'll enjoy it too.**

**Thanks for the reviews though! And do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

* * *

"What?!" The male teen exclaimed, shock overflowing him. She looked like the type of rich preppy girls who was spoiled, why would she work at a place like this? "You're kidding right?" He scoffed unbelievably but then noticed what she was wearing. A skin tight glittering red dress which was so short, a little big movement might cause her to lose her dignity of people noticing her underwear; it was also sleeveless and also just clasping onto her right a little down her collarbones which Kevin thought was super sexy. The red-headed was also in heels so high that made him a little amazed that she could still serve stuff in them. But even though she was wearing those, she was barely reaching eye level with the male teen. Her hair was also pulled up into a messy bun high above her head; in other words, Kevin thought she was smoking hot.

Gwen on the other hand didn't really have much of an affection. Sure, she thought he was really good-looking. Like, _really_ good-looking. But, she wasn't really impressed with how he spoke to people. Everyone deserves a little respect and she thinks society these days have lack civility. She had been through a pretty rough childhood, growing up with her uncle. According to him, her parents had already died ages ago and to come to think of it, Gwendolyn didn't mind. In fact, she didn't feel any emotions whatsoever when her uncle brought her the news. She hardly had any friends, let alone boyfriends but deeply she just felt a little lonely and wanted to be cared for.

She thought her uncle would care for her, but, she saw the side of him that she didn't like. He did bad things, a lot of bad things. And that's not the worst part. The worst was he wanted her to do the same and hell, she wouldn't. Somehow, every cell in her body was denying her uncle. She hated it, being 'evil' isn't her thing. But what would she gain of being nice? Everyone looked down on her, she hadn't been introduced to public education but she sure read a lot and she knew a lot of things people her age didn't. The best thing about her is she knew spells. Yes, did she mentioned that her Uncle was some kind of 'magician'? Well, she's been doing it, for years apparently and she loved it. It was practically her element. She could do heaps of things with her magic and she was very impressed with her magenta-coloured powers.

"No." The red headed curtly replied, "Now, excuse me, I have a job to do."

"What for?" He asked a little curious. Well, she was a pretty girl and yes, he had a girlfriend but heck, this girl was like a magnet and he was really interested in her. No joke.

"Things. Why would you care?" She made a face at him that kind of told him to 'piss off'. She couldn't help it, could she? She's been in pretty rough situations and she had finally- kind of- made her mind that being nice wasn't in her resume anymore. Well, unless, she found the person worth being nice to. Right now, that feeling wasn't there.

Ouch, that hurt. Kevin was slightly taken aback, but really slight that it hardly affect any of his emotions. "What's up with you princess? Can't spare a conversation with me?"

"Don't call me that." The girl snorted, "And no, I don't. Can't you see I'm busy?" Gwen turned away from the teen and decided to leave but before she could a strong grip was holding onto her wrist and it felt like it didn't want to let go. She turned to glare at him. What was he doing?

"First off, I call you whatever I want." Kevin stated, a little pissed off. "And secondly, I wasn't done talking to you. So, don't turn on me like that. I don't like it."

Gwen felt slightly intimidated by this guy. Why is he acting like that? Like, like he actually _cared_ for her. Gwen couldn't understand why but she wasn't complaining because most guys' reaction in this situation would practically go like 'Fine, don't gotta be so rude about it.' Or some would call her rude names from behind as she walked away. Gwen was already used to that, she didn't look like a tough cookie but she actually was.

"I do what I want." She said coolly, though his hand was still around her wrist. Both of them hadn't taken much noticed of it but they didn't seem to mind. "And, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my Mum. Plus, I hardly know you."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at the girl, he found her rather amusing. No one would talk to him like that. No one... Unless they were looking for trouble. "I'm Kevin. Kevin Levin, and," he breathed, loud enough for her to hear. "you wouldn't really want to mess with me."

The girl gave him a little smirk, "Hah, try me." She challenged proudly. She was sure she could whoop his ass easily with her powers. Kevin was really amused with her right now, he returned her smirk with one of his infamous one. She'd really fight a guy? Let alone fight _him_; everyone in Bellwood knew not to mess with Levin. But he wasn't really serious about hitting her or anything. He wouldn't hit girls, well, not hot ones at least. "Lead the way, princess."

"I told you not to call me that!" Gwen growled and pulled her wrist out of his grip just to grab his arm and lead the way to the back door. He had totally forgotten Hope.

Hope was somewhere, leaning against the wall, a little bored waiting for her 'boyfriend' to get back with her drink. She really wanted some alcohol. The boredom literally washed away when a few guys asked her if she was alone.

"Hey there, beautiful, you alone?" A tall blonde asked, he was pretty cute.

Hope glanced around for any sign of Kevin and shook her head. "Nope," she said a little sexily, "Why? Have anything in mind?"

The blonde blushed slightly and awkwardly said, "Uhm, yeah, you wanna have a drink? It's on me."

Hope smiled, "Sure."

Gwen had already pulled the dark-headed teen out of the club where there were no blinding lights or music that was too loud. The music faded a little, though you can still hear the booming noises coming from within. They were both standing in a dark alley, a few trashcans to the other side. They didn't really mind though cause it didn't let out any trace of stench. The only light lilting the setting was a little street lamp which was attached high up on the building to the club. The ground was littered with trash; papers, soda cans, it wasn't the best place to hang around at. But hey, they weren't hanging out, Gwendolyn was actually trying to pick a fight with his guy.

"That's pretty bold of you. Picking a fight with a guy who looks obviously out of your league." Kevin finally said, unemotionally. He was looking at her. "I wouldn't really hit a girl. Like, literally. Well... I don't think I'd hurt you. Plus," he glanced down at her heels, "I don't think you could move much in those things. Serving in those would have already killed you by now."

He was kind of right, her feet did sting a little but it was slight. Though, her legs on the other hand, were begging to rest; but that doesn't seem like the problem right now. "Don't judge me from what I look like," said Gwen sharply, "I'm not that fragile."

"Hey," He raised both his hands, surrender like with smirking. "Never said you were."

In response, Gwen rolled her eyes. "So, we fightin' or not, pretty boy?"

Kevin chuckled, "Pretty boy?" he said a little amused. Well, that was nice; she thought he was 'pretty'. Kevin smiled internally, he was kind of glad she found his appearance good. Well, who wouldn't. He could have gotten any girl he wanted but, he didn't want just any girl. He wanted girls like Hope but he was starting to doubt that... "You think I'm 'pretty'?"

Gwen's face slightly flushed and she could feel her skin boiling slightly, especially her ears. She was glad that it was dark and prayed that he couldn't see her blushing like a mad cow. She didn't answer to his question either, not because she was embarrassed or scared about it, but simply just she didn't know how to respond to that cause she did thought he was a pretty boy, and no, she wasn't going to admit to that. Kevin let out a sigh when a minute has past and not a word was said out of the girl, "It's okay if you do. Loads of people do." He then smirked his butt off.

The nerve he had, Gwen's flustering face didn't last anymore and she was regaining her normal coloured skin. She was about to make a comment to his statement but then he had intervened her, "Don't worry. I think the same- I mean like, you're not that bad looking yourself." The male said, now examining him slowly, and then noticed what he had said, and his face was starting to boil this time, "I mean," he started, scrambling for words, "I'm just saying that you're, y'know-"

"Save it." Gwen let out a little chuckle and smiled.

Kevin decided it was best if he changed the topic, it was getting awkward and it seemed like they had both forgotten about the 'fight' they were planning to have. "So," the male said nonchalantly, "Why are you working in a bar anyway?"

Gwen shrugged coolly as if she had been asked that question a bazillion times, which wasn't a total lie. No one had asked except for this guy, why would she expect anyone to care. Well, except those guys who were looking for girls to hook up with. But, Gwen was pretty sure Kevin wasn't the type. "I was trying to save up to pay my rent." She explained, "I still need another few more bucks and I'm done. Your friend, Ben, was very nice to offer me to stay at his place since I don't have one."

"You don't have a place to stay... Wait, a minute. BEN?" Kevin exclaimed, making a weird face. "Why would Ben offer _you_ to stay at his place?" Gwen was a little taken aback by this words and Kevin must have sense this because he quickly added, "Not that anyone wouldn't; it's just that... I don't know, I feel kindda envious." He chuckled slightly and he didn't mind what he just said, it was true.

"Envious?" Gwen asked a little amused. Why on Earth would he be envious? Kevin nodded in response, "Well, yeah." He shrugged, trying to camouflage his boiling envy. "He's letting a hot girl stay over at his place. Of course, I'd be jelly."

Was he flirting with her? He had to be flirting with her. This is totally flirting. Gwen's only response to that was a wan smile; she was really pleased with his answer. It felt sincere. Just then a ringtone broke the silence, seemed like it came from Kevin. Gwen confirmed it did when Kevin pulled out what it seemed to be a cellphone from his pocket. He clicked it and placed it on his ear, "What do you want, Tennyson?" Speak of the devil, they were just talking about him.

_"Kevin, dood, remember that red-headed chick at Mr. Smoothies?"_

"Yeah?" Kevin said coolly, eyeing her at the process, "What about her?" Gwen was a little curious to who he was talking to and what 'girl' they were talking about it. She found herself feeling a little strange, like she would be really disappointed if this guy she was standing with right here was talking to some other girl.

_"I offered her a place to stay. But, my Mum and Dad would kill me if they found out. I mean like having Julie over is fine. But she's a complete stranger. And, new in Bellwood. Mum and Dad wouldn't really trust her. Even if like, she was a girl. You gotta help me out."_

Kevin thought about it for a while, "I can't help you, Benji. Not this week. Harvey is home at the moment and I heard that they're going on a vacation in like, uh, two weeks I guess. I can only help you then." His eyes were still fixed on the figure who was standing before him who was also just eyeing him quietly.

_"Two weeks?!" _Ben groaned into his phone, he hadn't have two weeks! _"Kevin," _the younger teen wheezed, _"I can't afford two weeks. How am I going to break that up to her?"_

Kevin thought a little more, he did wanted to help her out. But, he didn't want to be home to see Harvey. It was a hard decision to make. He was a bit surprised that he's willing to this much to a stranger he had just met. But screw that, he really wanted to help her. He just had this tingling feeling to help this girl.

_"Kevin?"_

"Yeah," Kevin said into his receiver, "I'll see what I can do for you. I'll try."

_"Oh god, Kevin. You're the best. I swear I would buy you as much sodas as you want for two whole months!"_

"Deal." Said Kevin, smirking, "Goodbye, Benji." And he hung up before Benji could say anything else and slipped his phone into his pocket. He then glanced back to the red-headed who looked like she wanted to say something but apparently a loud voice beat her to it.

"GWENDOLYN!"

Both their heads turned to where the was came from, it was from the backdoor she had pulled him through. "Gwendolyn, god." A bald man said, he looked slightly pissed. "This is no time for you to flirt with guys- or whatever you two were doing." The couple blushed.

"I need you back to work. The crowd is getting bigger." He explained, "So, hurry up!" He then turned and disappeared throught the big heavy metal door.

Still blushing, Gwen looked at Kevin. "I uh, have to go. You heard the guy." She said with a crooked smile, "So uhm... Will I ever get to see you again?"

His hard throbbed a little faster. She wants to see him _again_. His head left blank, seemed like he totally forgotten that he was suppose to help his best friend with his girl. "Oh, uhm, yeah." He said a little dumbly.

Her smile grew a little and she walked closer to him, "Great." She said sincerely and then pulled out a notepad from her pocket, followed by a little pen. She scribbled something on it and handed the piece of paper she tore out. "Uhm," said the red-headed shyly after he received the paper. "That's my number, text me sometime?" Her voice hopeful and she quickly skedaddled away before she got an answer. She had mustered up all her courage to do that and she had none left so she was too chicken to face his reactions. Setting a straight face, she continued her job.

Kevin on the other hand, stood there dumbfounded. His inner self was yelping and dancing with excitement. He stood there still with a big stupid grinned plastered across his face. He looked down at the number and then pulled out his phone to save it. After it saved, a very familiar name was at the bottom of Gwen's.

"Hope." It read

Oh, god. He had totally forgotten about his _girlfriend._ And had been flirting with this other girl the whole time. Speaking of Hope, "Oh my god." He slapped his forehead, she would have been so pissed at him. Not wasting another second, Kevin placed his phone back into his pocket and reached for the door and quickly went through it. He have to look for her before she goes full bezerk on him.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Flames are totes okay, I need more improvement. Mmm, this is written on 21st July 2013, Sunday. It's 12:44 am. SO, hah. It's still close to Friday. Please favourite, follow or review if you liked this. All is appreciated and I'd be real happy! Keep cool and stay calm, guise. See you next time, PEACE, YO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo guys, **

**I guess it's been a while since I had something up for this story. Finally did, I think I know what to do now. C: It's nothing much on this one either but I'm getting there. Do enjoy!**

**Kelly the reviewer: I'm sorry to burst your bubble Kelly, but I've made a vow that I'd only do ten pages. xD I'd explode if I added more. This is the best I got. Boom~**

**Guest- person- idk: Took me a while to understand what you wrote... :c I feel lame. Maybe I'm just stupid BUT HEY, I'm human afterall. I guess there's a slight occurrence here but still tame I guess, I can't really jump to conclusions right away. I guess this is how story works, I'm sorry if it's a little draggy but I'm glad you think this is cool. 8'D**

**Disclaimer: *Gwen pushes author***

**Gwen: Look, she doesn't own us; I think she have made her point now go away!**

**Geez, thanks for the push, Gwen. :l**

**P.S: Thank you Ashley for pointing out my mistake. I must have updated it wrong. **

* * *

"Uncle..." Gwen breathed, "W-What are you doing here?"

Apparently, the dark-faced wasn't as please or as surprise to his niece. She had told him she was spending a few days at one of her so-called 'friends' place but after a few calls asking her to come home which she had totally ignored, he got slightly worried. And immediately went to look for her, it wasn't hard; just a few mutters of spells got him to her easily. "Silent, child." The man who was also known as Hex spoke. "I'm very disappointed in you."

He examined the small room they were in, a little bed to a corner with a small dresser next to it. A table and a mismatching chair to the other corner, opposite the bed. The bedroom was old-looking and not really per-say clean. There were a lot of dust everywhere but both of them didn't seem to mind, though Hex was wondering when the last time someone cleaned the place was. He took a step forward, still quiet. The dark mahogany wood screeched at his movement, slightly threatening to break any second.

Gwen made a face at her uncle mentally, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Gwen sure was childish when she wanted to be. Hmm, should she listen to her so called 'uncle'?

Guess not.

"Uncle," she said firmly this time, "what are you doing here?"

Hex glared at his sternly, his head looking straight though, only his eyes have shifted to her direction. He rose up his hand to beckon his niece to _shut up._ He then turned to her, intentionally wanting to slap some sense into her but instead he looked at her pitifully. "What's wrong, child?" he said more softly than expected he would, "I sense... sadness and anger in you." He then turned away from her, wondering to himself about what he had done wrong.

Gwen wanted to tell him the truth that she didn't like him, never did. But, wouldn't that hurt him too much? He could have abandoned her as a child... But, he didn't. Gwen decided to say what she wished to do, "I... I want to live by myself, uncle." She said quite sadly, "I... want to see the world myself. Y'know, freedom." She did a little twirl and extended her hands out.

"I want to have friends, find a job. Actually, live a normal life."

Hex silently observed his little red-headed niece, a little confused at how she was acting. Wasn't she the girl who hated the real world? The girl who would rather stay under the cellars, surrounded by the sea of books he owned than go to 'school' which she claimed taught people nothing? The answer was also simple to that question- no, at least not right now. He gave it a little though and finally decided, he would let her be; she would definitely come crawling back to him... She wouldn't last long, he thought. This was only one of those rebellious teenage girls' stages.

"I see," he said flatly, "Very well child, but don't expect me to come get you when you have to face one of your normal 'problems', I won't be helping you openly, despite being my niece." And with that he disappeared into thin air, leaving his poor niece staring at the stop that he was at a few seconds ago.

"I never really thought he'd let me..." she muttered slowly. A little smile suddenly playing on her lips, then she burst out laughing happily. "I'm free!" she screamed, doing a little victory dance, "FREE! FREE! I'm freeee!"

She piped down a little when she heard something vibrate from the table to her right.

Kevin was lying on his messy bed, nonchalantly staring at the ceiling fan. He was a little confused to how he and the girl he had been dreaming to marry broke off like that so easily. It was last night when it happened; he went backing looking for Hope after his conversation- and near fight- of that red-headed female. He grabbed two cups of something, coke and lemon? He couldn't remember but he couldn't care- he was pretty worried that she might get smashed too easily if she took in some alcohol.

He almost dropped the cups when he saw her surrounded by a few guys and also the fact that she was sitting on a guy's lap, face as red as ever and she looked woozy, was she drunk? He went closer to her and a very disturbing giggle broke off.

Yep, she's drunk.

"Kevin!" she giggled once she spotted the dark-headed boy, "Where have you been?! I wanted to look for you but then some guys found me so... we had a little drink."

"Girl," one of the guys said, "by little you meant, like, 10 shots of something."

"Shut up, David." Said the drunken girl, pushing a blonde headed guy slightly.

"I'm Jared." He replied her stiffly.

"Whatever." She waved him away and turned her gaze back at Kevin. A little smile across her face as if she wasn't doing anything too bad.

"So who's Kevin Levin to you?" the guy who Hope was sitting on asked suddenly, Kevin raised an eyebrow to his question. A little surprise at the fact that he knew him. "It's none of your business." Kevin replied him coolly before Hope could.

"He's my boyfriend." She ignored Kevin.

Kevin shook his head slightly to the guy and his girlfriend, "Not anymore, Hope."

"So that's what your name is!" the other male smiled happily, repeating her name. But Hope was just a little confused, she was drunk, yes. Why would Kevin break it off, didn't Gwen mean a lot to him...? But right then, Hope couldn't do much but see the dark-headed guy walk away. Her brain still wasn't working right and it definitely not telling her to run after him.

She should have because she had no ride home.

She also didn't know where Gwen lived, better yet to say her 'house'. Well, she kind of knew where it was? But she isn't really sure. That life switching thing still didn't give her much of Gwen's memories, she blamed this on her power. Maybe she wasn't powerful enough, etcetera but who knew?

Crap.

Not only that, she was drunk...

And she ended up sleeping with one of the boys she met. Yeah, "sleeping".

Kevin groaned and turned to where he had placed his phone. He reached for the black metallic device lazily, once he had retrieve it, he slump back down and immediately tap on the contacts button on his home screen. His instantly scroll to the letter 'G' which had only one name on it.

"Gwendolyn"

Was that her full name? Well, first name. He had written the way she had gave it to him on the piece of paper. He smiled slightly at the name then tapped the message button a little hesitantly, he typed in a simply 'Hi. :)' and pushed the send button. He regretted the smiley face immediately, what if she thought it was a creepy loser? ...Or maybe she'd think it's cute. Guys don't usually do emoticons, but Kevin thought it would be nice sending her one.

Her reply was instant and short. Wow, this girl was fast. Maybe she wasn't busy?

_"Hi, uhm, sorry to ask but, who's this?"_

His heart beat a little quicker just by receiving this little message; what was this feeling? He had never felt like this since... Well, since, yesterday when Hope was acting all weird. Asking himself to pull it together he typed out his message and hit send. "It's Kevin. You gave me your number yesterday."

_"Oh. Hi Kevin~ c:What's up?"_

He smiled at her smiley, isn't that adorable? It is, vey. Oh god, what has gotten into him? He ignored the voice telling him that he was losing himself at the back of the head and replied. "Just texting you. What about you?"

_"I was actually just packing my stuff. Paid my rent, I'm almost done now though."_

"I see. Are you heading to Ben's now?"

_"Well, no. I forgot to give him my number... And I have no idea how to track him."_ That was a little lie Gwendolyn just let off but what was she going to do? Walk up to them and be all, "Hi! I forgot to leave this little _bit _of information out of me. I'm actually some girl who can do magic and I have this uncle which I hate now- don't ask why- who does the same thing except he only does it for evil."

No way would she do that.

Gwen was pretty shocked about the whole message thing, she wasn't really expecting Kevin to text her this soon... And she was kind of glad that he did, plus it was instant. Even though she had hardly- no- friends, she still watched chick flicks and romance movies; usually the guys take forever to reply. (Note that she now has Hope's trades- kind of- but Hope doesn't really have hers due to some reasons.)

Her phone made a bzzt again, signalling her that she has yet again received another message from Kevin. She had already saved his number. She grabbed it excitedly and checked her new message. Wait, excitedly? What has gotten into her? She shook the thought out of her head and read,

_"I'm not supposed to tell you this but Ben's parents isn't so keen about having a girl over his place."_ She frowned a little, that was even worse than not able Ben the next day, she continued, _"So he asked me for help. Luckily, I have a car. AND a garage and my parents will not be home next week. Do you have a place to stay now?"_

Gwen thought a little, should she say yes? Or should she say no and hope that he'd help her which he probably would. A little reluctantly, she trusted this guy too. Days keep getting stranger and stranger... First, she started hating on her uncle now she has some kind of magical bond with these two guys she had never met?

Definitely weird.

She fumbled through a keyboard and typed out 'no, I don't' before hitting the send button.

"HOPE TENNYSON!" Gwen- well, her- mother screamed when the cops who had brought the silver-headed girl back home had left. And to Hope's own surprise, she was... terrified at this lady. She wasn't so use to and 'parenting' for any matters, Uncle Hex had always been chill with her out all night and stuff, knowing that she would be coming home safely. Where would she go anyway? She had no friends... Family. Where else would she go?

"I can explain." Hope's voice was small and not daring, her inner self was dead shock and how weak she was being. Her inner self was yelling at her telling her that this 'mum' of hers was just an itty human that she can whip off easily. But of course Hope couldn't do that, Ben might see right through her, maybe worst, she didn't know what might happen but she had a bad feeling. She fought back and told her inner self to piss off.

The elder woman introspected about her daughter with a worried face. Although she was worried about her daughter, the only thing she felt was anger. "Explain?" spat the woman, her hands now akimbo to her hips, "What's there to explain? The fact that you didn't write any of the letters, going out to God knows where and staying in a boy's house?! What's his name- Kevin? Is that where you were at?"

"No." Replied the younger girl almost instantly, "Kevin and I, uh, broke up."

"_Which explained why I was staying at someone else's house cause, I have no ride home. And, I didn't know how to walk home which I probably think it's impossible cause it'll be miles- and miles, and milesssss away- which also leads to why I couldn't call you or summoned a taxi 'cause a) I left my phone somewhere in my room and b) I have no money." _But of course Hope didn't add those extra bits of information in.

There was a bit of awkward silence till the elder woman spoke up, "I don't know what's gotten into you Hope." She said more kindly than Hope had expected she would, "I thought you knew better than this to not do these kind of things..." her voice now a little more softer and sadder as if she was genuinely disappointed at the younger girl, "Just, go to your room. You should be glad your father's not home."

Hope hesitantly left; that was pretty much a huge mistake cause when it came to things like this Gwen would always apologise to her mum or something but this, this was utterly out of character. But Gwen's mum decided to leave it, she really wasn't up to talking to her daughter but her suspicion was there... Who was she and what has she done to her real daughter?

Gwen's mother heaved a sigh and picked up the blank papers and letter still on the table before heading up the stairs. It's going to be a long day...

The red-headed and the dark-headed couple had been texting, for hours. Seemed like they were hooked up with each other, already forgetting about their lives. How cute.

It was till the owner of Gwen's rented room told her she couldn't stay anymore and she finally said she had to leave. She nodded understandingly and left straight away, she wasn't so familiar with the place so she decided she would get a smoothie at Mr. Smoothie. A luggage in her hand, she walked over.

Just a few blocks away, nothing to worry about.

Once she was at Mr. Smoothie, she texted her new guy-friend saying that she was at the local smoothie hangout. A while later, Kevin turned up. Gwen was pretty surprise at how fast he came over; does this at least mean something? She waved enthusiastically when she saw him walking towards her, a smile reaching ear to ear.

"Hey Kev-"

She paused at her half-hanging sentence; her suitcase fell to the floor lamely with a soft thud. Magenta flashed across her eyes and her world went light pink for a second then she couldn't feel her body; her knees unbuckled and hit the cement floor, hard. She then fell limply on the floor.

* * *

**PHEW! This is the suspense I'm leaving you guys for now~ Ahahha, anyway, written on 30****th**** July 2013. **

**Favourite, follow or review if you like it. **

**If I get more than 15 reviews, I'll update this by Friday/ Saturday, 3****rd ****/ 4th of August cause I have ideas but I'm putting them on hold for now (I have other stories to update, epp). I have two weeks of holiday starting from next week I'll have heaps of time to type but I'll have to study and lazy around a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yozzers,**

**Sorry I took forever, I'm getting so lazy to write. :c I just sit around playing Sims all day now.**

**Think that she's getting her memories back?  
WRONG.**

**Btw, if you read Chapter 5 as something else not related to the story, I've uploaded the wrong file so check it out if you read it wrong! Sorry.**

**Plot twister below! You might not completely get this till future chapters. ****  
And, I know, I'm getting complaints about having short chapters, I'm sorry. I did 10 pages and that's kind of a lot to me. :c Plus, I get bored writing only one thing. Maybe my plots would make that up to you guys?**

* * *

Groaning with a pounding head, Gwen sat up slowly, making sure to get up as slowly as she can. What she had just experience just now was terrible, it felt like someone ripped her soul out and put it back again. Not only that, someone's big ass was sitting on your head. Yes, she was having a killer headache. Blinking a few times, the ginger looked around where was at... This wasn't where Mr. Smoothie's was. She then noticed she was on a bed, panicking a little, she thought she must have passed out and Kevin, oh boy, he must have carried her back. Damn, she thought, that must have been embarrassing.

She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up; her movements still slow. She still hurt. She examined the room a little more now, it wasn't really what she imagined a guys room would be like. It was neat, and the comforters were purple... Kevin sure was pretty girly, she thought, maybe he has a sister?

She made her way out of the room and down the stairs hoping she would find Kevin, when she got down, she noticed someone sitting on the couch reading a book. It was a woman. Hesitantly, the red-headed walked up toward the lady. "Excuse me," she said a little too much softer than she expected, "Can you tell me where I'm at?" Gwen expected the woman to introduce herself as Kevin's mother or something but what she did was out of Gwen's expectations. The woman turned to face the red-headed with a perplexed look and an eyebrow raised, "Gwen? I see you're finally down. Thought about what you did?"

Gwen then noticed the woman has red hair and blue eyes and somewhat familiar but she swiped that thought away, "What? Wh-What did I do?" blurted the teen a whole lot confused, "I don't even know who you are!"

The woman made out a sound to tell the teen that she was irritated, she then placed her book down. That doesn't seem like a good sign, oh no. "Gwen, I have _no idea_ what has gotten into you today and I'm not in the mood of playing stuff with you." The woman spat angrily, "Will you stop all these nonsense?"

Gwen was a little taken aback; so this woman who looked familiar knew her name and was talking to her as if they knew each other very well. Not only that she was totally pissed off at something the teen didn't do which makes Gwen more confused with what was going on.

"No, you don't understand!" Gwen pressed on firmly, "I- I don't know you! I don't know what's going on. I was at Mr. Smoothie's with my friend- Kevin, and-"

"You sneaked out to see that Kevin boy?!" the woman cut her short, she didn't seem happy, nope.

"You know who Kevin is?" blurted the teen, a little scared at this woman's outburst. Why was she afraid?

The woman let out a groan, "Y'know what? Whatever." She shook her head in slightly, her teeth clenched, "I thought we were going to make up by now but if you want to act like a child, Gwenny, I'll just treat you like one."

Gwen was about to open her mouth to say something but the woman had beat her to it, "Now go to your room! You're grounded for a week." She then shook her head in disgust and muttered under her breath, "Never thought I would have to ground her, I've never thought."

Gwen was getting very impatient with what was going on but she obediently went upstairs and back into that room of 'hers'. She was going to have to do some research.

* * *

Purple eyes blinked, once, twice, a few more times. Her head was pounding but still bearable though her eyes on the other hand, they were drunk. They finally fluttered open, at first she only saw a silhouette of a man standing above her but after her vision cleared, it was clear that the silhouette belonged to Kevin. She jerked up, "What? Kevin? Wh- What is going on?" she rubbed her neck and looked around. Huh, not in Gwen's room anymore. She was sitting on the floor of Mr. Smoothie's... What was going on?

"You alright?" said the midnight-headed male, his voice was soft and caring and he looked worried. He was. "You scared me a little there, Hope."

Hope was perplexed, what was going on!?

Hope made a face at the other teen and scoffed, "What? I thought we broke up?" Kevin's eyes widen a little at her comment then he glowered at the teen, the worry in him had suddenly evaporated. "Break up?" he scoffed this time, "Hope we haven't even started anything. Now, I'm just wondering how you knew I broke up with my recent girlfriend."

"What? Your recent girlfriend?" asked Hope, getting up from where she was sitting at without Kevin's help. "Is she Gwen?"

Kevin expression have him away that he was utterly shocked, how did Hope know so much about his ex-girlfriend when they haven't even met. He clenched his teeth into a tight line and nodded slowly. Why was Hope suddenly getting on his nerves when he just drove all the way here for her, y'know he doesn't just drive anywhere to just meet up anyone.

"What's going on..." muttered the silver-headed, looking down at the ground, "And why was Gwen with Kevin..."

"What did you say?"asked Kevin, he didn't quiet catch what the girl said but he did hear his name being mentioned. "Oh." Hope smiled, scratching the back of her head, "It was nothing!" She then noticed a suitcase laying lamely next to her on the ground, she gestured towards it hoping it would change the subject, "Whose's that?"

"That's yours." Replied Kevin bluntly, Hope is acting all weird and it was bugging him. It was like she was acting like Gwen all over again, not being herself.

"Oh. Well, enough chit-chat. I want a burger." She marched off, expecting Kevin to pick her luggage for her and headed towards his car. She was hoping that she could ditch the guy and head to a library or something where she can do some research on what was going on. Her uncle! She thought, she can contact her uncle, but not now. Kevin was here, ugh, she can't ditch him now either... Too suspicious.

Kevin narrowed his eyes at her, girls can be such strange creatures.

* * *

Gwen walked around that room of hers, looking through some book on one of the many bookshelves in the room. Surprisingly, she would love to read any of the book she had pulled out, they all seemed like her type. The room itself actually is pretty suitable for her liking, she actually liked it and it felt like it did belong to her.

But obviously, she thought it didn't. She then went through the walk-in closet and she thought the clothes there were really nice. Some really formal some were just what she would buy in the shopping centres if she had the money to. Funny, this room did felt like it belonged to her.

Looking around a bit more, she decided to look at the things at the table near the window. She walked towards it and noticed a book was opened. It wasn't just a book, she noticed it was a photo album. She took hold of it carefully as if it was some kind of old fossil and examined the pictures. Her eyes went wide and she almost dropped the heavy photo album to the floor. There was a picture on the left page with her and that Ben Tennyson guy, two cakes sat nicely in front of them and they were wearing stupid party hats, the cone type, and was making silly faces at the camera. On the cake written: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GWEN AND BEN!"

She flipped through the rest of the photo album, almost all of them were her younger self and that Benjamin Tennyson. She let the photo album dropped to the floor with a loud thump this time. She was so confused not to mention shocked. She had no idea what was going on but she knew someone was messing with her and her life and she doesn't like that. Oh god, she had to look for Ben and ask for answers. He might be able to help her with what was going on.

How was she going to contact him? Easy, since she didn't have his number she could ask Kevin. KEVIN! Where was he? She reached for her phone in her back pocket, she pressed on the right side of her buttcheek and felt nothing. It wasn't there. Gwen groaned, why the hell was this happening to her?

* * *

"Drop me off at a library." The silver headed announced when Kevin got into the car a little annoyed that he had to grab her suitcase for her. Damn, this girl had nerves. When she ordered him to do that, that pushed him to his limits, "Don't. Tell me what to do." He said sternly which made the other teen look at him perplexedly, "I thought you were cool, Hope. I guess I was wrong."

"What?" the female snapped this time, "Please, Kevin. Can you just send me to the library?"

"No. Why don't you walk there yourself?"

"What?" Hope exclaimed, "Kevin, you can't do this to me!"

Kevin heaved a sigh through his nose, he was so close to throwing this girl out of his car yet some part in his body told him not to, told him that this girl was just a little weird on the side and have a major mood swing. Did he mention that that part was small. Super small. He finally made his decision, "Watch me."

Hope wasn't going to give up that easily, she was ready to put up a fight. She wanted to reach up to him but she couldn't, her body felt paralysed and magenta shot through her eyes. What was going on seemed like the most asked question used today. Her world went pink once again and then darkness.

* * *

Gwen let out a whimper, her head pounding again. She cursed at whoever was doing this to her was going to die, slowly. She allow her eyes to take a break before focusing on anything. She then look up, a silhouette of man above her but before she let her eyes adjust she backed up startled. "What..."

Her vision finally focused. Oh, it was just Kevin... KEVIN!

"Kevin!" she yelped, "Where-" she looked around, Mr. Smoothie's parking lot again? "God, Gwen, are you alright?" Kevin said softly as he approached her, careful to not grab her too hard.

"I'm... fine." She breathed when she felt him grab her arm, she shivered a little at the touch. "I was at the a room just now, then something happened and... I'm here?"

"What are you talking about Gwen?" asked Kevin carefully, he had helped her sit upright and was still holding her in a protective matter. His instincts had told him to do so and he obeyed. "You passed out awhile ago and you've been here. I was about to get help but you woke up- not complaining though. You got me worried there, Gwen."

Gwen looked up at Kevin, a little smile playing across her lips. She didn't know he'd care so much for her. What was this happy feeling she was feeling inside? She didn't know but she didn't mind either; she liked it. She liked him. "Thanks." She muttered, that goofy smile still up her face.

Kevin's ears suddenly seemed to burn and his face was getting too hot for his liking. He cleared his throat and looked away to avoid eye-contact from those stupidly gorgeous emerald pools of hers. He suddenly so mushy and stupid, why, why was she making him loose his dignity so easily? "No.. No problem."

She stifled a chuckled but then held it in. Did she forget what she had to do? She got up quickly with the help of Kevin and adjusted her skirt and told Kevin in all seriousness, "Kevin, I have to find Ben. He could help me. Can we go look for him now? I'll tell you what had happened on the way."

Kevin nodded silently as she picked up her luggage, he had made up his mind to help her. So quickly too. "Here, let me." He offered, grabbing her suitcase. Gwen smiled at let him have her bag and followed him where he had parked his car, "Thanks."

* * *

**This is short I know, but I couldn't put too much into one chapter. :C**

**Do you guys like the plot? c: Tell me!**

**I also kind of feel like I'm getting bad at writing. :c The before chapters are all nice and now I'm just like... –sigh- My writing style is getting worse.**

**Do leave a favourite, follow and a review if you like my work. This is written on 12****th**** August 2013. See you guys in a few, peace, yo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**This chapter/ story would have been longer and more elaborated but I'm too lazy to go into details. So only major problems would be happening. If you don't like this and enjoy details, tell me, I'll change that next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You get it.**

* * *

"So you found yourself in a room, and found a picture of younger 'us' having a birthday?" inquired Ben, taking a sip of his smoothie.

Initially, both Gwen and Kevin were suppose to be at Ben's doing the questioning and all; Gwen had already explained the whole phenomenon she had experienced with Kevin on the way to Ben's. Once they got there, Ben's mother eagerly let them in, overly excited with his son and making new 'friends'. It was a few seconds till Ben had suggested going back to Mr. Smoothies. Kevin had refused to drive back many times but he finally gave up with Ben didn't stop whining about it.

Now, Ben was having one of his weird mixtures of drinks while Gwen and Kevin had none; didn't felt like having a drink.

"Yes," replied, Gwen. She had also told Ben about everything had happened. There must have been some sort of connection between them; it was too obvious. "And you also met a woman with red hair and blue eyes? Which was kind of pissed at you but you don't know why?" continued the brunette headed teen, still slurping on his drink. The annoying slurping sound was getting on the ginger's nerves; she wanted to slap the drink away from him and yelled at him to be serious but, she couldn't. More like wouldn't, Gwen desperately needed help and the only person she can think of now was this Tennyson boy. Something must have to do with him, she was sure. The resemblance between them, those pictures she had saw, how the red- headed women reminded her of someone she couldn't place a finger on. It was all too blurry to make an inference right now.

"Yes." Gwen nodded; having Ben to ask what she had just explained was getting more annoying than the slurping noises.

Ben nodded thoughtfully, "Weird, 'cause the way you described the bedroom and all, that was Hope's mum. Do you think it had anything to do with her? By the way, where is she?" Ben's gaze fell on Kevin, expecting direct answers from him.

Kevin looked at him coolly in the eyes and shrugged; he wasn't exactly up for dealing with his white-headed ex at the moment, it would have been plain awkward. He really didn't want to talk about her, let alone see her, "I don't know," the dark-headed Osmosian said in a non-caring way, "Probably at home."

Ben raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kevin. Kevin would have seemed more interested in anything when anyone was talking about that silver-headed but it seemed like he could give any shit at the moment. Ben just had to know, "Did something happen between you two?"

Gwen took a quick gander at Kevin who was looking very awkward and let her gaze fall back down to the table before her, "Are you dating her?" she muttered quietly, both Ben and Kevin almost didn't catch what she said but were also a little surprise by her sudden question.

The ex-con scratched his head irritably, two questions that he didn't want to answer to right now. He let out a soft sigh but his gaze was still distracted on random objects; he didn't want to look at neither Tennyson's annoying face nor the red-headed beauty, "Was. We kind of broke up last night. Things weren't working. 'Nuff said."

Gwen's eyebrows rose in awe as she turned back to look at her little crush, yes, crush. Gwen had admitted to herself that she liked Kevin Levin and she was happy that he was single. Maybe she could have a shot with this guy, it was a long shot but hey, the girl was willing to take the risk. "So, that means you're single, right?" a little smile tugged on her lips, she couldn't help it. Ben watched the couple in slight amusement, blinking a little to himself. _Was she flirting with him? _

Kevin choked on his saliva but straightened up immediately, "Uh... yeah."

_Yes, she was._

"Okay, stop, I'm still here." Announced Ben, waving a hand at them urgently, "Now, maybe we should ask Hope if anything is going on between her. I would've known; she's been acting pretty freaky lately..." Gwen wondered how this Hope girl was like; they seemed to be really close to her. She grew a little envious towards this girl; it was a weird feeling since she had hardly begrudged anyone. Maybe it was before Hope had a caring family and a very nice boyfriend, well, very nice _ex-_boyfriend which Gwen really wanted to have.

"I'm out on this one," said Kevin, "I don't really want to see her."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Hope turned to where her so-called mother was. She was getting so annoying; Hope wondered how Gwen could have put up with this woman. "I'm going to the library," answered Hope a little too flippantly to the woman's liking.

Hope woke up on Gwen's bed, it seemed like whatever had happen to her when she woke up at Mr. Smoothie hadn't happen at all. She was back at where she had laid before. The silver-headed beauty suspected that his had something to do with alternate universe, she swore she had read about it somewhere before about the spell she had used with its side effects.

If the spell didn't work complete due to some interference, the person who had cast the spell and the person who had been cast on will be affected by making them swap back. But even though they would be swapped back, the process would not have been complete; they would not know what the original person had done or any of their memories. So to put it in a simple version, basically, the spell sucks, Charmcaster and Gwen might keep switching back at forth during their lives in an alternate universe with only the information they had and when they were back to the real universe, it would have been like they had just start off where they had left off but only having a major headache in return.

And thus, the reason Charmcaster was trying to go look for some of her books back at home where she had forgotten to take with her. How stupid of her. Apparently, the red-headed annoying lady- Gwen called a mother- was interfering with her plan. Dealing with these people in little Gwendolyn's life is getting very frustrating. _Tell me again, why I had done this?_

"Don't use that tone on me, young lady." Threatened the woman, waving a finger at her silver-headed daughter. Hope let out a sigh, "Can I go to the library?"

The woman was hesitated for a moment, she was actually considering on letting Hope go. What if she wanted to study or something? She finally made up her mind, "Fine..." muttered the lady, "But if I catch you lying, Hope, I'm going to-"

She couldn't continue cause her daughter had already left.

Hope took a taxi; she was also smart enough to take Gwen's purse and cellphone. The silver-headed girl thought that Gwen had a good taste of fashion, the purse she clutched in her hand was nice. She actually liked it, maybe she'll keep it for herself if her spell fails or something, not that she wants it to fail. She was also quite surprise when she first peered into the purse; a large sum of money was getting sitting there, waiting for her to be used. Charmcaster was very pleased, who knew Gwen had so much money in her pockets?

* * *

"I'm sorry Ben, Hope just left. She said she was going to the library." Informed Natalie Tennyson, Ben's aunt and Hope's (Gwen's) mother who was also better known as Lili.

"That's okay, Aunt Lili, we'll go look for her." Smiled Ben, giving his aunt a thumbs- up. Gwen on the other hand was just standing there, fidgeting with her red manes. Last time she met this Lili lady, she got yelled at... So, she wasn't very comfortable with her.

"And who's your friend here?" asked Lili politely, looking at the ginger teen. She looked rather familiar, she thought, and also rather beautiful. She actually kind of reminded her of herself when she was younger. "Oh, right," said the brunette teen gesturing towards the girl, "This is Gwen. Uh, I met her a few days ago."

"Hmmm, Gwen. That's a really pretty name. I wondered why I didn't name my daughter Gwendolyn." Smiled the woman while she stuck her hand out for Gwen to shake. She shook it friendly, "Uhm, yeah, actually, my name _is _Gwendolyn."

"Well, Gwendolyn, would you like to come in for some biscuits and cookies? Hot chocolate while I'm at it." Offered Lili, generously, her smile not leaving her lips. She felt the need for this stranger to stay a little longer. She felt comfortable with her; Gwen didn't answer her though, she didn't really know what to say so Lili shifted her gaze to Ben whose eyes were sparkling with delight.

"We'll stay!" he announced excitedly.

* * *

"Great, what am I going to say to Uncle now?" muttered Hope as she got out of the cab. Once she had paid for the fee, the cab revved off, leaving her alone at the empty streets. Hope couldn't just go into her house and just be all, _"Hey Uncle, I'm actually your niece, that Gwendolyn was just an imposter. Y'see I swap lives with her and now there's something wrong with the spell so I need to look around some of my spellbooks." _Though, Charmcaster here still had one option left, she had to sneak in and grab the books that she needed. It was simple: sneak in, grab books, sneak out.

The hardest part was to not get caught.

It worked better than Hope thought, it was _easy_ sneaking into her room. She even found her satchel; she was pretty surprised that Gwen didn't take it. So, instantly she grabbed her ugly little satchel, her spell books and took off. Smiling gratefully to herself, Hope summoned another taxi to get her home.

Charmcaster was beyond shocked when she opened the door to her house. A familiar red-headed she hated was seated down comfortably on an ottoman near her mother and also another obnoxious male leading against the couch, feeding on a plate of biscuits and cookies. Ben looked like a chimpanzee that hadn't ate for years; Charmcaster thought the sight was terrible.

Natalie Tennyson noticed her daughter coming into the house and briefly introduced the red-headed to her, "Honey, this is Gwendolyn, a new friend of Ben's. She seems really nice and you look like you need some new _girl _friends."

"Uhm, yeah, not really." Muttered the silver-headed but then added, "Oh, nice to meet you Gwen." And faked a huge smile when Lili glared at her. She was so frustrated right now, she had already knew Gwen had deal her way into meeting Ben and Levin thus the reason why she had to do her research a prevent the red-headed from finding out anything else.

"Mum, I have a lot of studying to do, so I'm just going to go to my room now," said Hope as she headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Ben called as he stood up, "We need to ask you a few questions. To help Gwen here."

"No Ben, not now. Come back next time," she told Ben, clutching her bag which she had took along when retrieving the books and the satchel tightly. She didn't even wait for Ben to continue and proceeded up the stairs quickly.

"Well that wasn't nice," commented Ben.

"I know, she hasn't been herself lately..." agreed the female adult, staring blankly at the stairs where her daughter stood only moments ago.

Charmcaster slipped into the room that claimed to be hers and locked the door swiftly. She turned the knob one more time just to check that it was securely locked. After that, the silver-headed teen went over to her bed and fished out all the items she had brought back. Three medium- sized, hard-covered, old fossil looking books, her magical satchel and also a notebook. She had just taken it along because this wasn't just any ordinary notebook; this notebook was pretty special; no one could have opened it unless the mana password was broken.

Sighing to herself, complaining how troublesome this was, she flopped down on her bed and started looking up things that might have helped her.

* * *

Gwen had no choice but to leave the house with Ben; she was really looking forward to having some clues given to her... But it seemed like all has failed. "Hey, cheer up, there's always next time, right?" she heard Ben said kindly.

Her heart ached a little, he was so caring towards her. She wished that he was her cousin, brother; anything. Deep down, she _was _jealous of Hope. Hope had everything she didn't. Gwen looked up at the bearer of the Omnitrix and managed a wan smile, "Yeah. Thanks, Ben."

"Hey, don't mention it," said Ben as he returned the smile.

But that smile was quickly wiped away when he noticed his new ginger friend pause and then collapsing the second later, "Oh my God, it's that panic attack she was talking about. Better get Kevin."

Bending down towards her, Ben pulled out his phone. He punched in his speed dial #11, guess who it was? Well, it was none other than his best friend- Kevin (of course).

* * *

**That's it. It's still pretty slow. I'm working on it. That's it for now. This is written on 27****th**** August 2013. See you next time, guys! Peace, yo!**

**Leave a favourite, follow or a review if you like my work; thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yozzers! **

**I'm getting quite fed up with this story but look out for 'Broken in A Dream House'. I had a brain blast yesterday. The story is going to be good. And very unpredictable! You'll see. I'll work on that later! 8'D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Charmcaster let out a loud groan, she couldn't care who had heard her or what was going on. Her head pounded like crazy and for a second she felt like throwing up. Maybe this whole changing lives thing wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought, maybe this was just a total waste of time. By the end of the day, she knew she wouldn't manage to do it. Everything would be normal again...

She let her eyes flutter open. First thing she saw was deep dark onyx eyes, staring into her soul. The gaze wasn't intimidating, it was soft and carrying; worrying to put it right. The male who own the eyes spoke, "Ben, she's awake." Of course Charmcaster had already recognise the guy by face and by name, she knew who he was and who the person he had called was.

The silver-headed heard footsteps.

"God, Hope. You scared us there... Kevin was so worried, he kept pacing around staring at you. You okay now?" Hope heard a voice which obviously belonged to a certain brunette boy she was also familiar with.

Worried.

Maybe she shouldn't give up yet, Charmcaster thought it was really nice to have someone cared for her. Maybe she should just try her best to keep this going on.

Wait a minute...

Just then, Hope noticed she wasn't in her room nor on her bed. She was in a living room. One that she didn't recognise. She jolted up from the couch she had been on and let her surroundings drown her a bit. An dark coloured ottoman to the right, a flat screen television to the front and in the middle of it was a matching carpet with a simple coffee table on top. Remote controllers and magazines scattered around it harmlessly.

This wasn't Gwen's house. Who's house was this?

"Hope?"

The voice broke the spell-binder's train of thoughts, "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm... I'm fine. I just 'needa lighten up. M'head hurts a whole bunch."

"Do you need a pill or something? I can run by the pharmacy to get you some," offered Kevin worriedly.

Such care, such attention... It was certain; she had made up her mind. She wouldn't give up just yet. "No, no," Hope managed a smile at the dark- headed boy, "I'm alright."

"Better enjoy this while I can; that Gwendolyn isn't stupid... And I am sure things are going to get dirty when we switch back again." Hope told herself mentally while biting her lower lip.

"You sure you okay, Hope?" inquired Ben one last time.

"Yeah, I am. Quit askin'; it's annoying," spat Charmcaster more curtly than she intended to. She noticed Ben's visage that obviously said 'offended' but he didn't say anything so, she decided to not say anything either and the atmosphere dropped into a pin drop, awkward silence.

After a few seconds, Hope spoke again, "Where am I?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here before- This is my house," announced Ben while looking around, "It's not much but, home 'sweet home. Y'know."

Hope managed a wan smile, "I think it's really nice."

"Wait til' you see his room; bet you'd change your mind," Kevin chimed in smiling wickedly. His little joke managed a soft giggle from the female spell-binder, "I'd stick around but I think I should head home."

"Home?" asked Ben, a little flummoxed. "Remember the deal we made? You free to stay if you want but if you want to go back to wherever you came from..."

Hope's eyebrows knitted in confusion, what was that stupid red-headed planning to do this time?

* * *

"Whaaat..." the red-headed groaned, rubbing her temples. That stupid fainting thing is getting on her nerves. She didn't like the feeling of it, not one bit. She sat up into a sitting position after she had opened her eyes, "Huh, wha'd ya know, same place."

She blinked a few times and let her head rest a moment before processing with what's going on this time. Her emerald eyes wandered around the room, a big familiar book sitting on her bed. "Huh, how come I haven't noticed this before..." she told herself and then grabbed the book. She took it easily despite how big and heavy it looked. Her eyes went slightly wider as she figured out what it was. This was one of her many spell books she had left behind at home... What, what was this doing here?

She scratched her head and looked at the page it was opened on, "This is a spiritual life swapping spell, why would Ben's cousin have my..."

She let the book drop to her lap and let her hands naturally go over her mouth as she gasped. No wonder she felt so weird... This wasn't her life, this Hope girl- she had swapped lives with herself! Oh god, how is this possible?

Does this mean she was originally Ben's cousin?

Does this mean she had a family?

Does this mean that dark-headed boy was her boyfriend?

So many questions fluttered in her head and she made out all the possibilities. If all these were true... Her heart did a back flip, this was perfect! Gwen thought, it was everything she wanted... Everything she...

Everything Hope wanted.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Gwen pushed the heavy book out of her lap and stood up. Was Hope living this life she was living now? It must have felt bad, suddenly, Gwen didn't seem so mad about the fact she did a life swap. If she was in Hope's shoes... She would have done the same.

Putting a determined face on, she knew she had to do what's right. This was her life, she had to get it back. She looked around then noticed her spell pouch hanging limply on the chair nearby. Gwen wondered how Hope gotten hold of it so easily... She wondered where her uncle was.

Before she got her pouch, she spotted a pink device on the dressing table. She recognise the device easily as a phone. Instantly, she reached for the phone instead. Gwen immediately went for the contacts, she pushed in the letter 'B' and the first name that came was 'Ben'. Smiling to herself, she pressed onto the call button.

The line rang five times till it got an answer, "Y'ello," Ben's enthusiastic voice came through, Gwen was strangely way too happy to hear this voice. Gwen heard some voices at the background but it soon faded away, "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Ben, I 'needa tell you something," Gwen said urgently, "That- That girl, Hope, she's not what she seems to be. See, I don't really know what's going on but she swapped lives with me. I'm your cousin!"

"Uh..." said Ben dumbly, "Yeah, I know you're my cousin. And what'd ya mean Hope doesn't she like what she seemed to be?"

"Ben, she swapped lives with me," the red-headed tried again, going slower now as if talking to a mentally challenged patient.

"...Nope, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, if you don't want to help Hope out; I get it. But you don't have to be all story- telling on me. Gwen, I don't know what's going on with you but it'll be nice if you told me. Is it cause of Kev?"

"No, Ben. I'm telling the truth!"

Ben heard Kevin called for him and he shouted back, "One more minute!" while making sure the receiver wasn't near this phone. After that, he placed his phone back against his ear. "I gotta go. You call me if you wanna explain. Bye Gwen."

Before Gwen could say something Ben had already hung up. She groaned in irritation, that was so rude! What was she suppose to do now? She doesn't know where Ben's house was nor wherever he was at. All she could do now is sit and wait...

In the meantime, she should check out her book which had been brought by Hope. Maybe it'll help her figure out what was going on.

* * *

"So, tell me what I've been up to?" inquired Hope carefully. It was a stupid question to ask sure, but once they change back, none of this was going to happen nor remembered.

"Wha'do ya mean?" asked Kevin, turning a right.

Hope didn't feel like staying at Ben's any longer and so she lied to the boys that she was hungry. Since it was still the evening, the trio got into Kevin's muscle car and was now on their way to they're other usual hangout- the Burger Shack.

"Well, I'm feeling kindda nauseous and I don't really remembered what happened during past few hours," lied Charmcaster as she tuck a strand of her silver stray hair behind her ear.

"You mean like amnesia?" asked Ben quiet amused, "You're getting amnesia?"

"No; no," Hope shook her head slightly to herself, "Things just slip pass my mind."

"Hmm..." mumbled Ben, stroking his imaginary goatee, "Well, you were with me and we were about to ask my cousin- Gwen, what was going on with you and your fainting issues."

"What about my 'fainting issues'?" Hope pressed on.

Kevin listen as the two talked, he felt quite felt out but ignored the feeling of it. He made a face at Hope's newly asked question, "This isn't your first time having it. You sure you don't remember anything at all?"

Hope's face turned a little sour and she thought bitterly to herself, "Thanks for ruining my chance, Kevin."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never mind about what I said." Hope sighed in frustration. Just then, Kevin stopped his car into a parking spot. They were there.

The trio climbed out of the green car casually and strolled over to the restaurant. Once they were in, they sat down at the only spot that was available by the windows. After taking their seat, a overly perky woman walked up to them; beaming with glee, she passed them menus then asked, "So what would it be today, boys?"

Hope suddenly felt irritation running through her veins, this growing ire she has for blonde bimbo here was even worse than the one she had for Gwen. She didn't know how but blondie here was pissing her off as the seconds went by. She ordered whatever she saw first on the menu glumly and then the other two male followed with whatever they wanted.

The blonde bent down purposely, revealing her obvious cleavage from that low cut blouse. She wrote everything down slow then stood up smirking when she felt a few eyes fluttered over to her, "Food would be here in awhile, love. Toodleoo~"

"I really don't like her," commented Kevin when the waitress was not in ear-shot distance. Hope was a little surprise by this, "Why not?"

"Cause," replied Ben bluntly, "he has red-head fetish."

Kevin scoffed, "No, I don't." He then adjusted his shirt awkward and looked away to distract himself. For a second, Hope saw him blushing. She glowered slightly and forced her head to look away from him. Ben feels a little tension in between the two but he didn't felt like messing with any of Kevin's relationships. Especially when it didn't relate to his cousin.

While the trio wait for their food, somewhere else in Bellwood was a red-headed. who threw her head up from the book she was reading, she looked rather stunned. "I know what's that girl up to now..." She said to herself, "all I need to do now is prove it to Ben. Then this would be all over."

Little did the little red know that the spellbinder wasn't going to give up so easily.

* * *

**I think this is getting so repetitive... It's just them switching back and forth. I don't know what would happen next though. Should I just stop here as an ending and leave it up to you guys to imagine the rest? Yes? No? **

**Please favourite, follow or review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today! **

**This is written on 25th September 2013. I'll see you in a few till I update all of my stories before my finals. Peace, yo! **


End file.
